piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Ship of the Line
I defeated the HMS victory with my crew and me 2 days ago! We did almost all the work, the other ships were sunk or helped destroy the last escort ship. it semmed imposible but we got victory with a full crew, a war frigate, fury ammo, and ship repair. We all worked together and defated them! Now who wants to join my crew? Trickster22 14:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Me and a friend sank a whole fleet on a light sloop... they almost made it but we had to land and get ammo a good bit lol. it was fun though. hard thats for sure XD. Edgar Cannonwalker I crewed a ship that went against These Floating Fortresses And needless to say we were doomed as soon as we left port... We ended up in jail for about 10 Minutes total the Intrepid? i think it is called sent about 25 ships i think to the locker it didn't help that they were light sloops and the ship i was on was the only warship until the ship went past port royal then war frigates were everywhere attacking from all sides... My prayers be with the EITC soldiers on that ship. Batholomew Roberts 01:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) !!! I was on the test, and i wanted to test out the Infamy, and I boarded a ship, and guess what! I WAS ON A SHIP OF THE LINE!!!!!!!! I didn't find any repair modules, but let me tell you that that is one strong ship. 2 War galleons, 2 War Frigates, and a light sloop (DANGEROUS) were teaming up on it, but it sank 300 ships in a row! Can't wait for its summer release! Jafeariuz 16:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Amazing!! they're gonne be extremely deadly when they are first realeased and used in privateer cuz people will board them like crazy.. as then newness wears off that will change but its gonna be that way for a long time no doubt!!! So when is it gonna be released now? -Edgar C. - That was probably Mikhail Skulls' ship. He managed to snag a Ship of the Line when they were accidentally released a few months ago. He also maxed his Infamy recently. Eliza T. Creststeel 16:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Good ol' Mikhail lol -Edgar C. AGREE I agree I have the money for it on SVS people will say i want to drive and i say no sorry.Speedybilly10 :) 00:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) lol yup. Lets hope they work on it now as an addition to the next update. Everyone seems to be looking forward to it :D Edgar Cannonwalker 12:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! i can't wait for this when they come out i will priobably be deleated on POTCO for spaming WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!!! 15:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) guys.. i dont the the Ship Of The Line is going to be relased, they accidently released it on test server and they let the test server ppl keep it and it also said, that the ship of the line will (not be for pirates) to use on live game, and there going to get ship customization to get ppls minds of the ship of the line. sorry to spoil it, but its trueand correct me if im wrong. Whoa! SwordlessDarknut 17:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC)Swordless Darknut Whoa! The Ship of the Line is bigger than it looks! when I saw the screencaps of it, my jaw just dropped and I almost fainted from the awesomeness of it! If The Ship of the Line is available for players and I get Unlimited Access, once I buy The Ship of the Line, I will literally faint!